


Needs

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Needs

I Crave you  
Long for your gentle touch  
Your fragile embrace  
I Yearn for our sin  
Together  
Passed out on the couch  
Touching  
Feeling  
I Need you  
Here  
With me


End file.
